


Pockets

by LadyStrangeandUnusual (Dream_Wreaver)



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Background Deetzland, Being Dead has its Perks, Blow Jobs, Focusing on the Boyfriends for a Story, M/M, Public Foreplay, Sexual Content, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/LadyStrangeandUnusual
Summary: Charles is stressed about an upcoming proposal he has to present. Adam just wants to support his partner, any way he can.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Charles Deetz
Kudos: 16





	Pockets

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked, and so I deliver. Hope the rest of you enjoy this too!

Much as he may have hated to admit it, Adam had to acknowledge that Beetlejuice had been right. Being dead certainly had its perks. Adam was no longer subject to the rigors and pains of a mortal body, which was actually pretty nice once he got used to it. Charles was helping him fund his antiquing hobby and turning it into a viable business of restoration. And since Adam couldn't feel pain or fatigue anymore, he was able to focus on the fast for far longer periods of time than he ever had previously.

Another benefit, his stamina was way higher, again because he couldn't feel exhaustion that went to the body. That was an added bonus, especially now that he and Barbara were in a relationship with Charles and Delia. They were incredible, but very voracious partners. And though his stamina may have improved, sleeping with them was still draining enough for him and Barbara.

One last benefit was the inability to be noticed by most living people. Yes, it could get a little lonely at times, but it also meant he could be there for the people he cared about without worrying about causing a scene to others. And that's what he was doing now. Charles had been stressed about this upcoming presentation for months. With Beetlejuice’s help, he'd been able to scout various potential locations for a big development. One that would hopefully reinvigorate Winter River’s rather stagnated local economy. Stimulate, not gentrify as Lydia had made certain they knew the difference between. It was a tricky thing to pull off, Lydia had said, but if anyone could pull it off, it would be her dad. Unfortunately, convincing a bunch of Wall Street moguls to sink their money into a small and less than urbanized town was going to be a hard sell regardless of that extra difficult caveat. But Lydia had faith, so the Maitlands would too.

That didn't stop Charles from being nervous. He was a man who liked control. And whenever things spun out of his control he tended to panic, even slightly. And ever since his dinner with Maxie Deen, a dinner which Adam and Barbara has apologized for profusely several times since everything had gone down, Charles had lost a bit of his confidence in the negotiation and selling department. An occupational hazard of living with ghosts in the house, ghosts and one demonic poltergeist of a son in law. Lydia had already promised her father she’d take Beetlejuice out on the big day, but it hadn't calmed Charles’ nerves any.

“Oh girls,” Adam lamented one night as they cuddled on the couch, “What can I do? I want to help him relax, but he won't stop stressing!”

Delia and Barbara, sat on either side of and curled into him, sighed. They wanted to help Charles too, but what could they do?

“Adam sweetie,” Delia began, “I know Charles, and when he's stressed there's nothing you can do. Any brief distraction only tends to make him more anxious, because afterwards he berates himself for spending the time being distracted instead of working.”

“But isn't he going to burn himself out doing that?” Adam fretted, “Spending all his time worrying about this?”

Delia shrugged, “I’ve tried honey,” she told him, “I'm sure Barbara has too. But Charles is a man who won't change unless he wants to. All we can do, is be there to support him however we can.”

Adam sighed resignedly, but acquiesced. They cuddled together and continued watching the television.

BJ BJ BJ

The big day came. Charles had wanted a separate space to entertain clients both in person and virtually. So, he'd used the space above the garage and converted it into a meeting room complete with long table, presentation screen, and projector setup. This meeting space also had room for the model town Adam had been building as a hobby in his spare time. The model was going to be key, as he would use a special camera setup in order to help augment his proposal. Adam had helped the man move the model into the presentation room. The investors would soon be there. Charles was pacing, and he looked like he was a mess. Adam didn’t really understand why, everything looked perfect to him. Charles had even practiced his presentation for them just a couple of days ago. And it had gone perfectly. Adam had been convinced, but Charles had found several things that apparently needed fixing.

“Charles,” Adam halted the other man by the shoulders, “You’re going to psyche yourself out. Just relax, you’ll do fine. And… I’ll be here for you, y’know, invisible as always. But I’ll be cheering you on.”

Charles sighed, “I wish I could say that makes me feel better, but it doesn’t.” realizing how harsh that probably sounded he went on to say, “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the sentiment, but there’s just a lot riding on this. If this goes well…” Charles let his shoulders drop, “I… I just can’t help thinking the worst. That I lose everything, and then how am I supposed to provide for my family? How am I supposed to be the man you all need?”

“You will _ always _ be him,” Adam insisted, “Regardless of what happens. But you know what they say, bad thoughts bring bad things.”

Charles blinked, “Do they really say that? And who is this ‘they’ you’re talking about?”

Adam looked a bit sheepish, “Well, maybe not in those exact words but you get the idea. You’ll do fine, we all believe in you.”

There came a knock on the door and then the potential investors came strolling in. They took their seats, and the virtual onlookers signed on. There was a lot of money at stake here. And normally, Charles Deetz thrived off of a challenge. But ever since he’d moved into a house where the dead were still alive, since his daughter now had a husband, and he had three partners, the idea of failure never seemed to loom so large. He cleared his throat and began,

“Fellow business partners,” a good start, but his voice wasn’t nearly as strong and confident as he should have been Adam noticed, “I stand before you with a golden opportunity. First, I would like to thank our intrepid friends here for facing turnpikes and toll booths to come and see first hand what the town of Winter River can offer you. And as for those unable to be with us physically I say to you by the end of this presentation you too will know exactly what your investment can do for this place.”

Charles began his presentation, but Adam continued to notice how despite his calm facade he was nervous. It was evident in his posture, in the glimmer of his eyes, in the nervous smiles he shot around the room every once in a while. And meanwhile the potential investors looked less than impressed the further along he attempted to go. The presentation was broken up into two parts, the prospective project, and the potential locations for said project to begin. Maxie’s dinner party let Charles know that gated communities weren’t the way to go. But, he was attempting to capitalize on the quaintness and history of Winter River as a draw for bored socialites with no other ideas on how to spend their money. Unfortunately, it didn’t look as though he had the confidence in a return investment, or not enough to convince the bored board members.

Adam winced. It wasn’t that the presentation wasn’t good. It was, from a technical standpoint. Even if he didn’t understand every facet and its worth that Charles was attempting to communicate it had been enough in practice to convince Adam to invest had he any money to do so. But Charles’ worries were impeding his charisma and thus affecting his performance. Adam wanted to reassure him, sneak up behind him and give him a hug. But that would distract him further, and cause a noticeable reaction that wouldn’t be favorable for the fate of his presentation. But a shoulder touch just wasn’t the sort of reassurance Adam wanted to convey. So, and he didn’t know what possessed him to do this, Adam snuck up behind Charles and stuck his hand in the other man’s pocket while Charles hands were raised to try and convey the importance of whatever he was saying. His hand brushed against Charles’ thigh, causing the man to pause a moment as his own hand came down over Adam’s. He glanced back over his shoulder a moment before immediately removing his hand and using it to scratch at the back of his neck.

“My apologies,” Charles addressed the room, “Getting back on track-”

He continued talking, slowly lowering his hand and tapping at Adam’s with his finger. Adam presumed it was Charles’ way of telling him to remove his hand. Normally he would have compiled but… it had been so _ long _ since he’d last been able to touch Charles like this. Could he not be forgiven this little bit of indulgence? Adam refused to move his hand, taking perhaps a bit too much pleasure in the fact that Charles couldn’t say anything or risk seeming crazy in front of his investors. Adam didn’t normally like doing the wrong thing but, he’d missed Charles, he’d missed the other man’s kisses and strong hands roaming over skin. The way his voice deepened when he praised any of them, and the way it rolled over the senses when he spoke. He missed the sensation of Charles’ beard scratching at his neck, of kisses being trailed along his nonexistent skin. And Adam was startled by his own brashness as he felt his hand migrate within the pocket, sliding along Charles’ thigh before reaching for his groin and giving a soft squeeze.

Charles jumped behind him but managed to make it seem like he was just excited about the project and excited to invest. Hmm… Adam wondered if maybe… No, no he shouldn’t. But he couldn’t help himself with how desperately he’d missed Charles over the course of the past two weeks. Adam nestled himself closer into Charles’ back and ran his hand along the quickly firming shaft, palming and kneading at it the way he knew Charles liked. Charles was a total professional, still talking with a great deal of fluency and focus. But Adam was close enough to see the tendons in the other man’s neck strain and knew he was trying desperately to tune out the sensations running through his body. But his response was difficult to hide, even as he stepped closer to the waist high table to try and conceal his growing problem.

Adam peppered kissed along Charles’ neck, picking up tempo and pressure. Sweat was starting to build, along with his enthusiasm. Well, well, well, another perk of being dead. Adam felt Charles’ hips buck into his hand as his vocal levels grew more strained. But Charles was a consummate professional, and hopefully to anyone onlooking he was just finally getting into his presentation. A true trooper, Charles managed to finish the first part of his pitch before Adam finished him off. Trying to steady his breathing, Charles addressed his audience, saying,

“And now, fellow business associates, let us take ah!- a fifteen minute break and reconvene for part two of the presentation.”

And with that he swiftly turned and exited the room before anyone could see the tenting of his trousers. Adam snickered as he watched the other man leave, wondering if he should follow. But just a few moments of watching the business people murmur amongst themselves convinced Adam he’d rather be bothering Charles. So he followed the sound of retreating footsteps. Charles’ office was on the main floor of the house, right near the kitchen and dining area. Meaning it was the perfect place to get some space before returning with a cool head. Cool heads, as Adam was sure he was trying to do. Adam phased through the door and saw Charles bracing his hands against the desk, much like he had during the presentation.

“Sorry,” Adam said, sounding like he wasn’t sorry at all, “You just seemed so stressed,”

“And you thought getting me off _ in the middle of a presentation _ would help me loosen up?” Charles huffed at him, folding his arms, “I have to go back in fifteen minutes and I’m still like this,” he gestured down to the bulge in his pants, “Because of you!”

Adam raised a brow, “Are you saying you’d like me to help you take care of that?” his voice came out huskier than he’d intended, and with languorous steps he approached.

Charles was doing one of those things where he was half sitting, half leaning against the desk. As Adam reached him, he hooked his fingers in Charles’ belt loops, pulling him a little closer off the desk. Charles looked equal parts skeptical and aroused.

“Wait,” he began, “Adam, what are you-”

“Shh!” Adam hushed him, “You’ve been so stressed about this presentation. To the point where it’s actually affected your performance. Did you notice that your audience was far more engaged with you… once _ I _ was?”

One of his hands was spread against Charles’ chest while the other drifted to the tent in his pants. Adam gently grasped the erection and gave it a bit of sorely needed attention. Charles groaned as his head dropped back. And Adam couldn’t resist saying,

“Relax _ Daddy_, we’ve only got fifteen minutes,”

Adam sunk to his knees at Charle’s hips, lifting one of the other man’s thighs over his shoulder to allow himself more access while he curled an arm around the free one. Charles seemed to suddenly realize what was going on, and just as had happened on occasion before, his childhood of homophobic propoganda reared its ugly head,

“I- Wait. Wait, WAIT, _ WAIT_!”

Adam paused, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. He licked his lips and answered, “What’s wrong?”

Charles paused a moment and then coughed, “Nothing, nothing,” he shook off the lapse, “I’m just… it’s fine. Please, carry on.”

“Don’t worry,” Adam assured him, “Don’t I always take good care of you? Just like you take good care of us?”

He reached forward with his teeth and undid the zipper on Charles’ pants. One hand slithered up to work open the button so the placket was fully loosened. Then Adam reached in, pulling down the trunks beneath to let his partner’s arousal spring forth. Adam wet his lips again and leaned forward, gracing the head with a lick. Charles let out a strangled groan in response. Emboldened, Adam delivered another little lick to the crown before taking the entire head between his lips and gently sucking. Charles scrambled for purchase against the desk, recalling idly it had been a birthday present from Adam to him. Oh goodness, and he’d thought he wouldn’t be able to use the desktop again after having both Delia _ and _ Barbara on it. Nope, that was fine. _ This _ right here, this was the time that would make the desk unusable for work purposes ever again. Adam bobbed his head a little further in, taking in more of the shaft and working it with his tongue. Charles could feel his legs shaking. He’d apparently trained his boyfriend too well. Usually he had more stamina than this. Or maybe Adam had had a point and he was pent up with everything. It had been at least two weeks since he’d joined his partners for some stress relief. And good lord, how wrong an idea that had been. This was _ just _ what he needed. The steady pressure of someone’s devotion making his worries and anxieties just melt away under wondrous ministrations. One of his hands moved from the desk to Adam’s shoulder, then wove itself into his hair. He desperately wanted to flex his hips further -having learned from experience that neither Adam nor Barbara possessed a gag reflex any longer- but he was so weak. Charles could feel the waves building, undulating in time with the strokes of Adam’s tongue and the pressure of his lips as they glided along the shaft. He panted, breathing heavy as his head fell back in utter bliss. He could go on like this forever, too bad he only had fifteen minutes.

Adam was nothing if not a man with a keen sense of punctuality, and so he focused his efforts on getting Charles fully relaxed and ready to finally convince the members at the table. In a few more moments, he was able to achieve that. Charles came, and Adam took care of the mess. Tucking up everything so Charles’ appearance was once again pristine and immaculate Adam stood and placed a kiss on the other man’s cheek and took hold of his hand,

“Feeling better?” Adam asked. Charles let out a sigh, wishing he hadn’t given up smoking because dear G_od _ could he use one right about now.

“Much,” he admitted, “You certainly blew my worries away,”

Adam shrugged, giving a bashful smile, “I try. Come on, you’ve got a project to sell.”

When Charles returned to finish his presentation he felt a lot calmer, confident, and in control. Adam’s continued presence -on the other side of the room- also helped to reassure him. By the end of the presentation, with all various locations given with their benefits and complications, Charles received a standing ovation. He also received claps on the back and comments that it was the second part that truly convinced them to invest. Not everyone did immediately, the business of business after all, but he’d gotten enough to render his worries silly with hindsight.

When the room was empty, Charles crossed over to Adam and gave him a full kiss on the lips,

“Thank you,” he said, “I should have come to you guys earlier. You always know how to reassure me.”

“Come _ to _ us, or _ for _ us?” Adam quipped, folding both his hands over his mouth as soon as he was done, “I didn’t mean to say that, it just slipped out,”

“Much like I did, once you finished me off,” Charles shot back with a coy smile and a wink, “Come on, let’s head home.”

They took each other’s hand and headed out. But on the way down, Charles let go and slid his palm against Adam’s backside. Adam jumped and shot a flustered look at his boyfriend.

“Consider it payback,” Charles informed him, “And a promise,”

“A promise?” Adam repeated, “For what?”

“For later tonight,” Charles replied with dark eyes, “You and the girls better prepare yourselves. I’m feeling a little invincible after all this.”

“Oh,” Adam began to exaggeratedly fan himself with his free hand while the other once again took hold of Charles, “Oh my,”

And much like he would with his investors; that night, Charles made good on his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Until next time my fellow Netherlings!


End file.
